1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carry strap, and more particularly to a universal carry strap that is suitable for connecting to various objects to carry the objects.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional shoulder carry strap (70) for carrying a case (60) in accordance with the prior art has two opposite ends (701) that connect to the case (60). The case (60) generally comprises two connecting devices such as two hook rings (61) for establishing a connection between the case (60) and the carry strap (70).
The ends (701) of the carry strap (70) are respectively bound around the hook rings (61) with stitches so that the carry strap (70) can be used to carry the case (60). Alternatively, the ends (701) of the carry strap (70) may have clasps (not shown) to respectively hook the hook rings (61).
However, using the stitches to joint the ends (701) and a segment of the carry strap (70) together will cause difficulty in replacing the carry strap (70) from the case (60) when the carry strap (70) is worn or snapped. The connection between the stitched ends (701) and a segment of the carry strap (70) is weak so that the conventional carry strap (70) cannot be used to carry heavy objects.
Furthermore, once the carry strap (70) is sewed with the case (60), the carry strap (70) is not easy to be removed from the case (60) when a person does not require using the carry strap (70) to carry case (60). Furthermore, the carry strap (70) cannot be used to connect to another object to carry the object. Therefore, the utilization of the conventional carry strap (70) is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a universal carry strap that is suitable for connecting to various objects to carry conveniently the connected object to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.